Harry Potter and the Secret of Polaris
by jimithang
Summary: Harry endures another summer, but something in his dreams is calling him out. What is there left to do other than follow your dreams? Harry will find out how far they will take him and save him in the end...
1. Another Year

Another Year  
  
Harry woke restlessly in his bed again. He was sick of waiting for people to come and get him from the Dursley's and then no one coming, there was only one week left in break he did not want to spend it in company of people who would rather had Voldemort kill him. He probably was still depressed after the small funeral ceremony held for Sirius a few weeks ago, which still haunted his dreams.  
  
####  
  
"Today we honor the memory of our fallen comrade Sirius Black." Dumbledore had said to the small crowd of people including the Order, the Weasleys, Hermione, and a few people Harry did not know. "I always regretted not finding more information on the Secret Keeper incident, but alas it is too late to change that."  
  
Harry remembered looking up at Dumbledore and seeing his blue eyes sparkling with tears and McGonagall comforting him. Snape even looked somewhat put down at Sirius' death. Harry saw at that moment one person who looked worse off than he was at Sirius' death, Remus Lupin, selfishly Harry had forgotten how it must be to lose your last friend. He walked over to Remus who was standing over the grave.  
  
"um, Professor-"  
  
"Just Remus, Harry." He said with a smile that did not match his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry p-Remus."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry." He said as he dropped a piece of parchment on Sirius' grave that suspiciously looked like a picture with writing on the back. "Take care Harry." Remus muttered hugging him. "We'll be over to get you in a few weeks." Harry watched his retreating back and saw a women walk out from behind a tree and join him down the road.  
  
That's what he remembered, Remus' face and how hollow it looked. He had most likely lost his family during the first war and most of his friends. But years later when he had gotten a friend back he lost him almost two years later. This made him thankful for Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's who were a big family to him.  
  
####  
  
But back to the present he realized that part of his anger could come from the fact that the Dursleys had been gone for more than a day and he was locked in his room. Down stairs Harry thought he had heard something but then decided that he was only hoping people would come like last year and save him.  
  
He sat up but this time he was positive that he had heard a voice that sounded remarkably like Moody's. Then to confirm any doubt he had he heard a crash followed by Tonks apologizing. He ran to his door and pulled the doorknob and remembered that it had been locked. So he pounded on the door twice.  
  
"He's up there." He heard Moody growl.  
  
"Move back Harry." Lupin said outside his room, a second later the door blasted open. "Sorry Harry, a bit later than you expected us I'm sure but we were held up." Harry didn't even ask he just got his trunk ready. A minute later they were by the Dursley's now, once again, boarded fireplace. Moody ripped the boards off and turned to Harry.  
  
"Floo's no longer is watched, they finally figure Voldemort is back."  
  
"Slow bunch they are." Tonks chimed in.  
  
"In you go, just say 12 Grimmuald place." Lupin said patting Harry on the back. He jumped in did as he was told and a second later he flew through the place at the other in and ran right into Bill.  
  
"Didn't fancy running into you here." He said laughing.  
  
"Hi Bill."  
  
"Harry!" He turned to see Mrs. Weasley running at Harry with open arms and Ron stood behind her with a grotesque face pulled. Harry had noticed that Ron had shot up more, he was definitely now taller than any Weasley.  
  
"Hello Harry." He turned around face to face with Percy, and was completely speechless. "I am quite sorry about the letter I wrote last year, out of place I was, everyone else had it right. Hope you'll forgive me." Harry noticed Percy looked very tired and not at all with it.  
  
"Of- of course." He stammered and Percy gave a big smile.  
  
"Excellent, well I must be off to the Ministry, need to get those papers father asked for." He walked out the door and disapparated in the street.  
  
"Things have changed Harry; we have more people who believe us now. Even some who are looking for Peter." He turned dumbstruck once more to see Albus Dumbledore. "We'll talk about this later Harry I'm sure you're starved." He pointed to a table that had sandwiches on it.  
  
Once Harry sat down he was joined by Ron. "Well didn't expect I'd have to stand in line to talk with my best friend." He smiled a manic grin.  
  
"So what happened that you guys were so late in getting me?" Harry asked curiously through a mouth full of sandwich.  
  
"Oh, that, yeah it took us a while to find our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They had hired her but they couldn't find her, it was weird. She's stopped by a few times, seems to be goods friends with Lupin, she was even at Sirius' funeral. So I expect that Snape will be unbearable." He whispered the last sentence and pointed to the hall were Snape was shaking hands with Dumbledore and getting ready to leave.  
  
"Alright Harry, Ron, you two up to bed," He heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at them.  
  
"So what happened to Kreatcher," He said as he passed were the house elf heads were.  
  
"Er, he kind of died, he was doing something with the picture apparently and it fell, so no more Kreatcher or Sirius's mum." Harry nodded. He didn't really feel like talking very much and was grateful when he and Ron fell asleep with out talking.  
  
Harry was not sure about the dream he was having. It seemed familiar but he could not put his finger on it. He imagined it was the same dream he had reocurring while he was at the Dursley's, it looked like a bright green light, not from a spell. Almost a beacon.  
  
"Oi!" Harry heard a familiar voice. "You reckon we should feed him a Canary Cream, he might wake up then."  
  
"What would mum say if she saw a Harry looking Canary, hey that rhymes, sure go ahead." He put the pieces together and figured it was the twins.  
  
"No." He said groggily sitting up. "No Canary Creams. Is breakfast ready?"  
  
"Yeah." George said looking disappointed, "Ron just went down."  
  
"I'm starved, how's business?"  
  
"Booming." Fred said moving down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, thought it'd be slow at first, but then boom, mail orders and all. We just took today off, thinking of hiring soon, it's just me, Fred and Lee of course."  
  
Harry followed Fred and George down the stairs to the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood along with Lupin, Tonks, Snape and Dumbledore who were talking in hushed voices, every once in a while eating toast.  
  
"Good morning Harry." Tonks said cheerfully.  
  
"'Morning." Harry said taking a seat next to Lupin.  
  
"I'm going to Diagon Alley today; I have your list, anything else you need?" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks, I think I'm good though."  
  
"Hermione's coming today." Ron said through a mouthful of toast. "It's a bit boring here, glad you came." Harry heard a few people in the room chuckle and then Dumbledore.  
  
"Apparently we are not enough to entertain Mister Weasley, Remus." Harry noted it was funny to see Ron gape at words to say, he even thought he saw Snape half smile. "Well Severus we must get back to the school." He turned to Snape who nodded.  
  
"Good bye Albus." Mr. Weasley said as Dumbledore left the kitchen.  
  
"Good bye Arthur."  
  
"Ron today you and Harry will have to amuse yourselves, only you two, Hermione and your brothers will be home."  
  
Hermione joined them later that day and shortly after the people who were present for breakfast returned slowly. The dinner they had that night was very noisy but in Harry's opinion very fun. Every once in a while a new invention would go off, that belonged to Fred and George of course. Half way through dinner Dumbledore and Snape came and took seats by Percy and Hermione. Dumbledore took a roll from the table and ate it while talking to Percy and all the sudden two loud "No!"'s were heard from Fred and George, they turned to see that Dumbledore's hair had gone from silvery white to a nice bright-  
  
"Orange?" Dumbledore said curiously, "not quite my color." He chuckled as George gaped and Fred looked up to the ceiling and looked as though he was praying for Mrs. Weasley to spar him. He chuckled and pointed to another food item asking George if it was edible, George gave a feeble nod.  
  
They went upstairs still laughing at Fred and George's near death experience. Hermione was trying her best to scoff at them but ended up giggling every time she opened her mouth. Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione sat in Ron and Harry's room talking about the upcoming year when they heard commotion from down stairs.  
  
"Well what did you find?" The group heard Snape say.  
  
"Well, they're tryin' ta get the goblins on their side but I think that since the goblins have suffered losses of their own they won't do it." They heard a woman say in a thick Scottish accent. "It's terrible out there, the dementors are everywhere in Russia! The amount of muggles that had have to get memory modification is terrible." They heard a low grumble that they couldn't discern, but was thought to be from Snape.  
  
"Well thank you Professor for your concern." The woman said sarcastically. "We cornered that woman you hear? She put up a nasty fight, fiercely got a crucio in there but she's been given the Kiss."  
  
"Yes, thank you Adhara, Remus is upstairs if you need to speak with him. Daresay most of upstairs will be awake." The six exchanged looks and Fred and George quickly with a poof were gone. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and ran to their own rooms and Harry and Ron quickly shut the door.  
  
"You think that woman was Bellatrix." Ron asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, they said they cornered some one and she just seemed like the dangerous one."  
  
"I suppose it might've been." Harry said half responded, but most of his attention lay outside of their room where there was muffled talking.  
  
The rest of the week went smoothly and was very boring at the same time. Finally they got to the point were it was time to get up and get to the Hogwarts Express. Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fred and George were going to accompany them to the station.  
  
"Then sadly," George sad with a fake distressed look, "we must be off to work."  
  
"We'll be sending you mail." Fred said winking.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Be good Ron! You too Harry and Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said pulling them into a big hug.  
  
"Alright mum, alright, get a grip!" Shortly they hopped on the express and made to find a compartment.  
  
"Ginny and I will find one, we'll save you seats." Harry said as they went to the Prefects compartment. They found a compartment with Dean, Seamus and Neville. They heard people outside the door and thought it was Ron and Hermione but instead they heard Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"They let my father out of Azkaban, they said he had nothing to do with it." Harry heard his buffoons chuckling stupidly. "Father also said that I have a good run for Head Boy next year, since he was one and all." The door slid open with the three of them staring or glaring rather at the five. "Come. We'll find a cleaner compartment; this one smells foul, like Weasley." Dean and Ginny rose but Harry motioned for them to sit. "Watch it Potter." Malfoy said finally as he left.  
  
"He is such a git," Hermione said with a red looking Ron at her side, "Head Boy to him? Right."  
  
"So, what's going to happen now that we don't have a Defense teacher." Seamus asked through a mouthful of chocolate frog.  
  
"I imagine that they found another one." Hermione responded.  
  
"Think they'll last the year?" Dean asked laughing.  
  
"Depends," Harry started smiling, "If we want them to." Neville made a noise of surprise and smiled.  
  
"What's up Neville?" Ron asked.  
  
"They caught the Lestranges." He said smiling widely. "And they got the Kiss." Part of the compartment shuddered but Harry knew that for himself and for Neville this was a victory, for these were the people who tortured Neville parents unmercifully. And Bellatrix was the person who killed Sirius his godfather and friend. Shortly after this announcement the conversation changed to happier things like where Umbridge was in St. Mungo's and how quickly the Snitch might be caught in the game against Slytherin. Soon enough the loud booming voice announced they would be arriving shortly and that all belongings were to be left on the train.  
  
The group filed out of the train and into two different carriages pulled by the thestrals that still most could not see. Harry, Ron and Hermione got out of the first carriage and the other four got out of the second and together they headed inside.  
  
"Welcome back to Howarts!" Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully as they sat at their respective tables. "Soon the first years will come through the doors and be sorted, make them feel welcome." Sure enough dozens of first years came through the door and stood around the stage. Harry couldn't hear the song mainly because he was listening to Ron.  
  
"Must've been a bad year." He said commenting on their height and Harry burst into silent laughter, earning them a glare from Hermione. Soon enough Zane, Kimberly was sorted into Gryffindor and Dumbledore stood up to speak again.  
  
"Wonderfully done, all of you!" Another spurt of clapping went through the Hall. "I must implore that no on," His eyes lingered on Harry and Ron, "should wander into the Forbidden forest and Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that a new list of items that are not aloud to be used is posted outside of his office. Also the small swamp on the first floor is not to be meddled with." His eyes shone steadily brighter. "And with that you may eat!" Piles of food instantly appeared on the once empty platters.  
  
"Mmm," Ron said before filling his plate with everything in sight.  
  
"How silly of me!" Dumbledore exclaimed standing up once more. "This is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Carlyle." A woman in her low to mid twenties stood up. She had a tired look about her and a head of curly brown hair that seemed to stick up in all directions. She gave a small wave and sat back down.  
  
"She's a lot younger than the other teachers." Hermione whispered to them.  
  
"Ha!" Ron exclaimed laughing. "Look how far she's sitting from Snape." And true enough she was sitting by their Potions professor but looked none to happy, and neither did he. Part way through the dinner Professor McGonagall approached Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I am lifting your life long ban for Quidditch, but do practice a lot this year. And it will be difficult for you to get on the bad side of you Defense professor this year, but I don't recommend you try." He nodded smiling and she walked back up to the head table where it looked as though the new Professor and Snape were still trying to ignore each other the best they could.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood up and motioned for the first years to follow them along with the other prefects of the house. Harry just walked along behind grinning like an idiot and think about how great it was that he would get to play Quidditch this year. Granted that the only people of the team right now were he, Ron and Katie Bell, as the other four had graduated the previous year. He was pondering if the replacement beaters from last year would do and thinking that Ginny could be a Chaser and all they would have to worry about was one Chaser spot to be filled.  
  
He did not feel like staying in the Common Room very long and instead went to bed. And for what seemed like the first time in ages he did not dream about the Department of Mysteries, the green light, or Sirius' funeral. He dreamed about Quidditch and beating Slytherin 400 to ten. He woke up the next morning well rested and headed down to the Great Hall with Ron where Hermione was waiting for them.  
  
"We have Herbology first, followed by DADA, so we'll get to try out the new teacher. Then we have lunch and then Potions." Ron nodded and paled considerably at the last bit then headed right for the toast.  
  
Herbology passed by very slowly for most of the class, except for Neville who was listening intently to Professor Sprouts' explanation on how the Whomping Willow has many uses in the medicinal world. Eventually she excused them to their next class which was being discusses with a lot of fervor.  
  
"Of course she won't be like Umbridge." Hermione said hastily as they walked through the front doors. "They wouldn't make the same mistake twice."  
  
"But still," Dean started. "There's still a chance that she might be a bad teacher."  
  
"True." Ron said. "We'll have to find out because here we are." The Gyriffindors sat down and out of habit took out of their books. A few moments later Professor Carlyle stepped in the room. Harry's first impression was that she couldn't be much older than Charlie Weasley, Ron's second oldest brother. There was still the same tiredness in her eyes as last night during the feast and her curly hair, though long, stuck up in about as many places as his own. Her gray eyes wandered the classroom and looked at the students' desks.  
  
"Yes, well, good morning class." She said in that same thick Scottish accent Harry and the others had heard that night in 12 Grimmauld Place  
  
"Good morning Professor Carlyle." They said almost instantly, she looked quite taken aback.  
  
"Dear me, we must fix this! You are Gryffindors are you not? Books away and wands out!" She ordered smiling broadly, though not in the Umbridge way, this was a true smile of happiness.  
  
"Let's review, shall we? Your first teacher, was a bumbling idiot, as was your second, third year you managed to have quite an excellent teacher albeit he was a werewolf. Fourth year, well, he would've been a good teacher." She said wistfully and removing a particularly rogue curl out of her vision. "And last year, well she was a down right idiot. And this year I hope to be a decent teacher, and hopefully I will be compared to what you're used to. Anyway let's get started." And with that she pointed to Neville.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, please tell me what spell you can use to deflect Dementors." Neville looked at her smiling brightly.  
  
"A Patronus, by saying Expecto Patronum."  
  
"Excellent! Fifteen points to Gryffindor then." The class was smiling broadly now. "Alright I will demonstrate and then will call upon each of you to do so, and since I know you've had extra practice I doubt I will be shocked if all of you don't produce something by the end of the class." She smiled down at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and cleared her throat. "Expecto Patronum!" She said clearly and a large dog leaped out of her wand. "Yes, well, I suppose it is a bit easier in a classroom, is in not? Alright Mr. Potter, I've heard many a good thing about your Patronus, so won't you start us off?"  
  
Harry nodded nervously and stood where she was motioning. He thought about the capturing of Bellatrix and the Kiss that had followed her capturing. "Expecto Patronum!" He yelled and the familiar white stag galloped across the classroom. She clapped for Harry and awarded him five points and moved to the next person. Most of his classmates either got an animal to appear or part of one to appear.  
  
"Excellent work! Next week we shall start some defense to some of the nastier curses and I think with that I'll let you off to lunch a bit early." The class cheered and promptly headed out of the classroom before she decided to give them more work. The Gryffindors were so pleased with the lesson they continued to talk about it until Potions.  
  
"I would appreciate that all yammering," he threw a sharp glance at Seamus who was still talking about his gorilla that ended up being his patronus, "will stop when entering my classroom. One again you seem to be easily amused by tricks rather than actual teaching." He commented snidely when realizing it was Defense Against the Dark Arts they were talking about.  
  
"Professor Carlyle's a good teacher!" Exclaimed Dean, though he figured his mistake a little too late. "Sir."  
  
"Begin on your strengthening potion now, and Mr. Thomas that will be ten points for your tongue." Malfoy looked joyous at this comment and promptly started to make fun of them.  
  
"Hey Potter!" Malfoy yelled after Potions class was released. "I hear you lost another one, Weasley I'd watch out if I were you. It seems if you get to close to Potter you're just as likely to drop dead!" Ron did not even bother to Harry back as he lunged towards Draco who was still smiling.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" In mid jump Harry stopped and he foolishly had to regain his balance, but he managed to drop most of the contents of his bag. "What have I told you about attacking other students!" He yelled fiercely.  
  
"Sir, he was-"  
  
"Mr. Finnegan, did I ask for an explanation?" Seamus promptly shut his mouth and gave Harry an apologetic glance.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter that's going to be, let's see how many points-"Snape looked extremely happy as he was counting on his long fingers.  
  
"About as many as Mr. Malfoy will be getting taken away I suppose?" A voice asked behind them.  
  
"Actually no, seeing as Mr. Malfoy did not fight, he shall receive no punishment."  
  
"Ah, but as I saw from the stair case, Mr. Malfoy provoked Mr. Potter which is equally punishable." Professor Carlyle said, once again pushing large curls out of her face so she was able to give the Potions master a very stony glare.  
  
"Very well, five points from each house then." Professor Snape said curtly. Malfoy and his goons rushed to their common room hoping they could escape further punishment. And the majority of the Gryffindors headed towards the lawns. Harry and Ron stayed to pick up Harry's belongings and heard the two Professors arguing.  
  
"Miss Carlyle, I would appreciate if you left punishment up to real teachers." Snape hissed coldly. Harry saw Ron's jaw drop out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"It's Professor Carlyle to you." She snapped back. "And that's why I came down to help you." Silence followed this last comment and then they heard the distinct sound of the heavier set of feet storming away.  
  
"Sorry you had to hear that boys." Carlyle said with a sigh. "He reckons I shouldn't be able to teach Defense, I mean I was an Auror and all." She said drawing herself to her full height.  
  
"You were an Auror?" Ron asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah, Tonks and I went to school together." She said smiling. "Anyway, I only graduated a few years before you two came to school, with your brother in fact." She said pointing to Ron.  
  
"Well, it's a nice day outside so you to should get out there." With that she walked to where the professors lounge was leaving Ron and Harry to think about what they had just witnessed.  
  
"Perhaps we should inform Hermione?" Ron asked formally.  
  
"Indeed." With that the pair rushed to the lawns to tell Hermione of Snape's rather angry moment.  
  
'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Jk Rowling, if you didn't know this, well I pity your stupidity...just kidding. Though I made up the new professor all by my lonesome. 


	2. In Dreams

* * *

Summary: Harry endures another summer, but something in his dreams is calling him out. What is there left to do other than follow your dreams? Harry will find out how far they will take him and save him.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
In Dreams

* * *

'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
'  
  
"Well I thought that since they had kept so much distance from each other at the feast that they weren't on good terms." Hermione explained that night in the common, Harry and Ron had been unable to find her that afternoon so that had to wait after dinner. "Though I have heard that name before, Carlyle, what did Dumbledore say her first name was that night at Grimmauld Place?"  
  
"Adhara." Ron said shortly, Harry looked at him questioningly. "I dunno, I remembered because it was an odd name."  
  
"Yes, anyway, I know I've read that name before, I just can't think of where." Hermione stared hard into the fire. "It was a few years ago I think, I don't know, I'll go to the library tomorrow after Transfiguration."  
  
"We can help if you need it." Ron suggested.  
  
"No, I think I might know where to start off." She sighed. "Well no use worrying about it now, I think I'll turn in now though."  
  
"Yea m-me to-o." Ron said through a yawn and made his way up the stairs with Harry behind him.  
  
Harry found that unlike the dreamless luxury of last night he would not be so lucky this night.

* * *

_"Come on, you can do better than that!" And then the second jet of red light hit him and he fell with a small smile still playing on his lips.  
  
Harry could hear Lupin telling him that Sirius was gone but he could barely hear his former professor now. Sound seemed to be leaving his ears and the world appeared dark. He stood planted in the spot for what seemed like ages. He could feel that the presence of people was long gone. Harry walked a few paces not knowing where his feet would lead him. Suddenly a low hum emitted from somewhere on his right, he turned to face a pale green light that looked as if it were slowly inching towards the heavens.  
  
The light would move up two inches and get brighter but then move back an inch and get lighter. With a sudden burst of heat the light that was no more than a wand tip wide expanded to about the base of a large cauldron and went up, never faltering, to the heavens. The light looked as if it was pointing to a star.  
  
It was then that Harry noticed he was not alone, there was a person on the other side of the light, hidden by a hood.  
  
"Hello?" He questioned slowly. "Who are you and where are we?" He yelled. The figure slowly walked toward him and stopped when the figure was less than a foot from Harry. Harry, whether it was a trick of the dream or her was that scared, found himself unable to move planted in the same spot.  
  
The stranger lowered their hood but such a blinding light was shining off of this person that Harry could not see the face. "The question my dear boy," said a kind quiet voice, "is not where, but when?" The light subsided and he found himself face to face with none other than Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Mister Potter, when. As you learned in your fifth year: not all things can be remedied in the present some things have gone too deep for forward motion in time to heal them."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Time-travel Harry, it has been in man's interest for centuries. Can we change the past without destroying our future? This I do not believe, but who deserves a lifetime of sadness and strife? No one as genuinely good as yourself Harry, as I discussed at the end of last year you have accomplished and experienced more than most full grown wizards." Dumbledore held his hand in the green light and pulled something out. It looked like a vial but instead of liquid, it was filled with sand. He held out the vial for Harry to take and on closer inspection it was made out of glass and had spidery writing that was written in silver metal and was held on a shiny green thread.  
  
"One turn should do it Harry." With a wink Dumbledore was gone along with the green light and he was back in the Department of Mysteries watching Sirius fall but on closer inspection Harry noticed his lips formed one word before disappearing behind the veil: 'soon'._

* * *

Harry jolted up from his sleep catching the attention of Ron in the bed next to him.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ron asked concernedly. Harry's only answer to this was the frantic checking of his bedding but slowly he reached inside the pocket in his pants that seemed to have a heavy feeling and he removed it. In his hands he held the vial that he had seen in his dream.  
  
"Harry? You look pale, maybe you should go see Dumbledore..." Ron suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I think I should, you and Hermione might want to come." Said Harry who was feeling a little worse off having actually produced something from his pocket that had been in his dream. Both headed to the common room where Hermione was sitting.  
  
"Honestly, I know our first class starts at eleven but do you have to be this late? It's ten and I've already been to the library." She lowered her voice. "Professor Carlyle was on the animagus list, that's why I've read her name before."  
  
"Hermione that's not important right now, we have to go see Dumbledore." Harry did not explain anymore and just headed through the portrait hole. Harry walked quickly down the corridors and stopped in front of the gargoyles he took in a sharp breath but could not think of a candy to guess.  
  
"Sugar quills?" Hermione guessed. The gargoyle was still inanimate.  
  
"Canary Creams." Ron said with a laugh and the gargoyle jumped to life and out of the way. "Well I'll be." Ron said in awe. Harry and Hermione wasted no time and went up the stairs that lead to their Headmasters office.  
  
"Professor!" Harry started.  
  
"Yes Harry I know, I know, I do have a lot of explaining to do." He said with his eyes twinkling. "I rarely visit dreams but that was beyond my control, for your sake Harry I would not ask the details because they are most difficult to understand. But Harry there is something in the past that you must conquer before you can accomplish what you need to in the future." He said knowingly.  
  
"Harry, what's he talking about?" Ron asked from his left, Harry had forgot that they do not know that he had to kill Voldemort, or be killed.  
  
With a huge sigh Harry launched into explanation. "He's talking about the prophecy that was made about me when I was a baby. Since Voldemort marked me as an equal eventually, for one of us to be able to live, one of us has to die by the others hand." By the end of this very short explanation Hermione was in tears and Ron looked chalk white under all of his freckles.  
  
"We're going with him to the past, right?" Ron queried gathering up as much courage as he could.  
  
"That is up to Harry." He said with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"It could be dangerous-"  
  
"Harry who are you talking to?" Hermione said trying to muster up a smile.  
  
"Right, ok, then yes they're coming. But how are you going to cover our absence up?"  
  
"Well Harry, the way that time travel works, you will appear here." He gestured to where they stood. "About five minutes after you disappear so I think I will go the restroom and then help myself to a sherbet lemon and great you back. But for you, depending on how long it takes you to figure certain things out, it could take anywhere from a few months to an entire school year." Hermione looked like she was the only one really following along.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Ron asked slowly.  
  
"Polaris holds a secret in the past that is not attainable in the present. It is imperative that you see how this secret affects the life of many."  
  
"How will we get back?"  
  
"I imagine you will be able to come to my office and I will help you from there." He answered with a smile.  
  
"When and where will we be going?" Harry asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since he woke from his dream.  
  
"You will remain in Hogwarts and you will arrive in my office, I do believe I have no visitors and it will be the year 1976." The twinkling in his eyes seemed to grow more. "Harry and Ron I must change your appearance a little because of the relatives that you have might raise a few questions, Hermione you should be fine." Harry and Ron nodded while Dumbledore pointed his wands on them.  
  
Ron went first and his hair turned blonde and his freckles disappeared, leaving him slightly pale.  
  
"If I were shorter...I would be a Malfoy." Harry sniggered at this but it wasn't entirely true because his face was mainly the same shape and his eyes were still brown, still funny nonetheless. But Harry stopped laughing when the wand turned on him.  
  
He could not feel any major change except for his head was tingling so he looked around in the glass that was behind him and looked at his reflection. His hair that was black was now light brown and his eyes were no longer green but dark blue and skin was less pale than he normally was. He heard a small noise beside him.  
  
"Well this will take a bit of getting use to." Hermione said in disbelief.  
  
"Well, you three must leave immediately because if I do remember correctly Professor McGonagall will be in my office shortly and that would be most awkward if she saw you materialize out of nothing. One turn should suffice Harry." He said making a small motion with his hand. Hermione looped the necklace around the three of them and turned the vial.  
  
"And Harry," Dumbledore said while they started to fade away. "Make sure you question the 'old crowd'." Harry opened his mouth to speak but found himself unable to as the office around him fizzled into a slightly less cluttered office with a twenty year younger Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome, to 1976."  
  
"Uhhh." Was what Ron got out at the announcement of the year and that seemed to be thing describing how the three of them felt at that moment.  
  
"Now, I realize your appearance has changed but we still need to change your names, as some of them are familiar." His eyes flickering to Harry but mostly on Ron who had many relatives. "Even Miss Granger's name must change. Mr. Weasley you will be Ben Story, Miss Granger you shall be Erin Parker and Mr. Potter will be Dan Matthews, is that alright with everyone?" The three nodded. "Alright, then I ask that you stick to these names and I press that you tell no one of happenings in the future. The password to Gryffindor tower is Merlin. You are dismissed, it's a Saturday here so you all can go outside and make friends with your new classmates. Good luck."  
  
The three walked out of Dumbledore's office in silence. And made there way onto the grounds where most of the student population was sitting, running, or chatting.  
  
"So we're here, what're we suppose to find?" Ron asked slowly.  
  
"I don't know, something about Polaris." Harry answered staring around.  
  
"Sorry about that." A boy said after knocking Ron off his feet. The boy actually looked basically exactly like the normal Harry would. Harry and Hermione stared at the boy with open mouths. "I'm James Potter, who're you three?"  
  
Harry could not respond he was talking with his dead father, is that even possible? "I'm Erin Parker, this is Dan Matthews and this is Ben Story. We transferred here. We're in Gryffindor."  
  
"Excellent! Oi Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail! Over here!" He shouted over the chatting students. A moment later three boys walked over, one was very handsome with long black hair and blue eyes who seemed to gather the attention of many females when he walked. The boy next to him looked very out of place as he was quite a few inches shorter had blonde hair, light blues eyes, and a little chubby. The last boy trailing behind was also very handsome with light brown hair, hazel eyes, but unlike the first boy he did not hold the same confidence.  
  
"Alright this is Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Guys this is Erin Parker, Dan Matthews, and Ben Story," the other three boys chorused a small nice to meet you.  
  
Harry knew that this was going to be a test, he could not cry at the fact that he was talking to the younger versions of two people who had left his life or scream at the younger version of his parents' traitor. Hermione seemed to notice his dilemma and spoke for him again.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"What year are you guys in?" He asked looking at Ron.  
  
"Um, sixth and in Gyffindor." Ron said with a half smile.  
  
"Great! So're we. Six beds in the room will make it a bit crowded." Sirius said laughing.  
  
"So we'll see you later." Hermione said dragging the other two away.  
  
"Those kids are kinda weird." James said watching their retreating backs.  
  
"It's probably because they're in new environment that is unfamiliar, or the shock of Hogwarts size is a factor." Remus added not lifting his head from his book.  
  
"Wow Moony, that's just, wow." Sirius said shaking his head and Peter sniggered behind him.  
  
------  
  
"Harry what's up?" Ron said as they entered the abandoned classroom.  
  
"It's so weird, I mean, they're dead, but they're here and he betrayed them and they don't know. And there is nothing I'm allowed to do."  
  
"Harry we'll figure something out, I mean while your back here you can get to know them." Ron suggested and Hermione nodded fervently.  
  
"This is so much like a dream."  
  
) (  
  
)  
  
(  
  
)  
  
(  
  
)  
  
(  
  
)  
  
(  
  
)  
  
(  
  
)  
  
(  
  
)  
  
(  
  
)  
  
Thank you A.J. of Gryffindor for reviewing my story and I hope you like this chapter! If there are any new readers I would appreciate if you reviewed too because that's how I know whether or not to continue with the story or not!  
  
Much love, Jimithang 


	3. The Realizations of Erin Parker

Another Year

The Realizations of Erin Parker

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Uhm, James?"  
  
"Yeah Remus?"  
  
"In the history of Hogwarts, how many times have you heard of an exchange student?"  
  
"I, uh, you know, never." James gave a sharp look at Sirius who was thinking along the same thought process he was. "You don't think they could be in His league do you? I mean it's a bit weird that they show up now and not earlier this week."  
  
"Yeah, but don't look too suspicious, it could make 'em mad and if we need to make 'em mad I reckon we should do it all in one, you know?" Sirius said while picking a piece of grass apart.  
  
"Yeah, hey where's Pete?" Remus questioned when he noticed their third friend gone.  
  
"It is close to lunch I suppose." James said standing up. "Remember, we don't know anything yet." He finished giving them a knowing look.  
  
The three headed to lunch discussing in whisper ways to figure out whether or not their suspicions were true or not. They finally arrived at their table and sat next to Peter who happened to sit across from the three new people.  
  
"Hey James I saved you guys seats!" Peter said as they sat down.  
  
"Thanks Pete," James said while grabbing a roll. Sirius was busy helping himself to potatoes but Remus was looking at Ben who seemed to be throwing a nasty look at Peter but when he noticed Remus' glance he turned to Dan and began talking. Sirius noticed that Remus was not eating and gave him a questioning glance and Remus just mouthed 'later'.  
  
"So when is the first Hogsmeade visit?" Erin asked them.  
  
"How do you know about those?" James asked smoothly.  
  
"D-Dumbledore told us...when we arrived." Ben blurted out.  
  
"Oh, right before Halloween." Peter said through a mouth of chicken.  
  
"So where'd you guys transfer from?" Remus said breaking the silence.  
  
"Well we were actually home schooled, together." Dan said slowly. Erin nodded at this and so did Ben.  
  
"That's interesting." Sirius stated unbelieving.  
  
"Potter, who're these people." A girl with bright red hair asked followed by a girl who looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Oh," James started slowly, "This is Dan Matthews, Erin Parker, and Ben Story."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily Evans and this is Alexis Carlyle." At the last name Ron's jaw dropped and did not go unnoticed by Remus who was watching them carefully. Harry quickly kicked him under the table and he covered it with a small cough. Amazingly enough Alexis looked like their Professor down to a T the only difference was the difference in hair, instead of the huge curly hair the their professor had she had the same color of wavy hair.  
  
"Well, we've got to get to the library," Hermione started, "you know, loads to do." With that she had taken both Harry and Ron out of the hall.  
  
"It's...Saturday..." Sirius said slowly. Both Lily and Alexis had left after the three new teens had left.  
  
"I suppose none of you saw the face that Ben made?"  
  
"I did." Peter said solemnly.  
  
"Maybe they're after Alexis, you know?" Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Maybe but Sirius you have to be calm about this." Remus replied.  
  
Peter looked at the three questioningly. "About what?"

"Her-Erin! What's the big idea?" Harry yelled as they were pushed into the Room of Requirements, which immediately sealed itself from the inside and provided them with a comfy couch and what looked like many files.  
  
"Alexis Carlyle is Professor Carlyle's older sister."  
  
"Well, yeah, but Hermione even I could have figured that out." Ron said while flipping through papers.  
  
"Well then Ronald I suppose you know how she died?" Ron shook his head.  
  
"It's in all the books about you Harry, your mum was pregnant with you and this was before they went into hiding obviously. But she was ambushed and Alexis got her enough time to apparate and then was killed while dueling Death Eaters. She was actually killed by Bellatrix, which is maybe why Professor Carlyle was so happy about her capture.  
  
"But while we were in the Great Hall you can't tell me you missed all of the people? We saw Neville's parents; they both had Head badges. The Bones', the Prewett's and others of the like, I mean these were the people who put dents and problems in Voldemort's plans." Hermione said very quickly.  
  
"You suppose that they have anything to do with Polaris?" Harry asked.  
  
"Possibly. But you do realize who else we saw." The two were silent for a moment waiting for an answer. "Mundungus Fletcher, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, and tons more. Basically every person in there was either a supporter or a person trying to stop them."  
  
"I reckon that they must have something to do with Polaris, but what are we supposed to do, bring them to the future." Ron said nervously.  
  
"I don't think so Ron, but maybe we're suppose to bring something back to the future...from them." Hermione deduced.  
  
"Well first off, we need to be less suspicious, we can't forget that Remus is mad smart." Harry added knowingly.  
  
"Right, so just act as if you don't know anything, alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Right." The two agreed.  
  
- - - -  
  
"So you don't think that they're exchange students?" Peter deduced while they were sitting under a tree on the lawn.  
  
"Right." Sirius answered. "Hey Dorcas! Any news?" He shouted at a pretty girl with black hair as she walked past.  
  
"Noffing, it's a downright shame, ye know? But to crack that stuff is mad difficult." She replied.  
  
"Thanks!" Remus yelled at her retreating back.  
  
"What was that about?" James asked his two best friends.  
  
"She was checking out some background information on some Slytherins that we think are Death Eaters, you were in Dumbledore's office." Remus explained.  
  
"Oh, so is Dorcas going to be an Auror?" James questioned.  
  
"Yea, I'd imagine so, her parents were the first people killed by Voldemort and she's really good at Defense." Sirius replied and the other three boys nodded in agreement. Sirius looked to the main door where he saw Erin, Dan and Ben coming out of.  
  
"Oi! Come 'ere!" He yelled.  
  
- -  
  
"Looks like Sirius wants us to come and join them." Ron said slowly. But neither Harry nor Hermione was paying attention.  
  
"H-Erin, I saw those people in a picture Mad-Eye showed me last summer, Fabian Prewett, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, and Dorcas Meadowes, Moody said Voldemort killed her himself." Sure enough there on the lawn was a group of fifth through seventh year, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors.  
  
"My word," Hermione breathed.  
  
"Hey! I've seen pictures of him before, he's my uncle...or would've been." Ron said while pointing at Fabian.  
  
"Don't point Ron!" Hermione hissed quickly, then her voice softened. "Sorry about that though."  
  
"Well I never knew him."  
  
"What're you doing?" A voice said behind them causing the three to jump. They turned to see Remus with his brow furrowed.  
  
"Looking at the different emblems on the uniform." Ron said slowly. "I was pointing to him because his is the same as ours."  
  
"Yeah, Fabian is in his seventh year, you might want to move on though because you look suspicious." And true enough the group that they were observing was now looking at the three of them with questioning glances. Elphias even had his hand in his robes as if reaching for something.  
  
"That lot'll be killing Death Eaters soon." Remus said nonchalantly but putting a lot of emphasis on Death Eaters. "Here we are." He commented while steering them towards a table where the other Marauders were seated.  
  
"Moony have you read the Prophet today?" Sirius asked gesturing to a paper on the table.  
  
"No, I've been meaning to but I haven't had the chance, why?"  
  
"Oh it's interesting, all those crazy astronomers are gabbing on and on about Polaris." At this Harry, Ron and Hermione's eyes widened considerably but went unnoticed by the Marauders. "They were talking about how it's tilting or something, I don't know but you're interesting in that...stuff." He finished lamely.  
  
"Yeah," Harry started, "so are we."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
  
Disclaimer- i do not own, therefore i am not rich. Thanks JK Rowling.

Sorry for the short chapter! But I wanted to give you something before I left for vacation, I'll try and update soon after I get back which is the 9th of August.

volleypickle16 and vache...thank you!  
Aj of gryffindor- I hope that's a good thing.  
Spottery- it's not slash, and I will try so hard not to abandon this, it will get slower once school starts, so I apologize for that!  
  
Much love, Jimithang 


End file.
